luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Stage 1-6 (Bonus)
Stage-Select Name: Forest of Hope Map Name: Forest of Hope Summary *Difficulty: 8/10 *Max Players: 4 *Stage Requirement: Lv 65 **Vanished Forest of Hope Key (Obtained from beating 1-5B) Guide Boss *'Mini Boss (x10):' Forest Fires (approx 1,000 HP) *'Actual Boss:' Ruler of the Dark Forest (approx. 100,000 HP) Boss Strategy Upon entering you will notice that there are small forest fires all around the map. Your first priority is to take these out but be careful not to get to close to them as they can cause around 500 damage each hit. I recommend using ranged attacks on them. Also be careful of the meteors that are continuously falling across the map. Getting hit by one of these can easily kill you. Once the fires are out, you'll notice that your old friend, the Ruler of the Dark Forest is back. Just follow the same strategy that you did for 1-1B and he'll be dead in no time. Boss Spells/Attacks Flying Meteor Shower : This seems to be his main and favorite attack, it's also the most annoying. He will start by charging up (this is a good chance to do some quick damage to him) for about 3 seconds (look for the purple lines around him) and then will fly up into the air and release three sets of meteors. The meteor sets will come in 6-9 individual strikes which hit the ground in a uniform pattern but random area. These will be marked by a purple/red circle on the ground and will take 2-3 seconds before actually hitting the ground, so just dash out of the way to easily avoid them. After he is finished launching three sets of meteors he will land back on the ground, try to launch an attack at him right when or before he lands on the ground and then dash out of the way. Fire Smash : He will start charging with a large red glow and then jump up into the air and smash his fist into the ground. This will produce a shock wave around him which is equal to about 3x his body width. Be very careful of this attack as it will knock you extremely high into the air and kill you if you have 0hp. The best way to avoid this is to just dash in the opposite direction when you see him charging. Wind Smash : This is basically the same as Fire Smash only he will charge green/blue instead of red and will run forwards a bit before jumping into the air, simply dash out of the way when you see him charging and you'll be fine. Meteor Shower + Fire Smash : This is one of his most lethal attacks. He will start by releasing a dark sludge on the ground (the sludge doesn't hurt you) and then will jump up into the air and start releasing meteors all around himself, similar to Flying Meteor Shower, only stationary, he will then finish off the spell by smashing into the ground and producing the same shock wave as Fire Smash. The best thing to do is to run far away when you see the sludge and let him finish off the spell. Scythe Slash : This attack is pretty rare and straight forward. He will simply swing his scythe at you. He seems to only do this when you are directly in front of him so just try to keep behind him or to the sides. Scythe Juggle : The is one of his most dangerous attacks. If you are hit by this you are almost guaranteed to die. He will start by headbutting you up into the air and then juggling you with his scythe. If there is a Tia in your party, then have her use String of Rescue to bring you back to the ground, otherwise just lie still and wait for an Eir or Krieg to revive you in time. Dark Fury : This is his most powerful attack and most difficult to dodge. He stands in one spot and sends orange shock waves around the the map in an alternating X-pattern, these shock waves won't knock you down but they can easily do 1,600+ damage each hit so try your best to avoid them. Monsters Drops << Bonus 1-5 Bonus 1-7 >> Category:Episode 1 Bonus